Spellbound In Dreams
by TheSimpson'sSinisterSouthPaw
Summary: She opened her eyes and found him standing over her. "what is this?" "this is nothing...but a dream". one-shot. AxI, but not mushy at all. i am re-posting this - i changed the ending to be slightly more humorous.


Hey readers! It's me and an AxI one-shot again. I am still a bad Hellsing fan...I've been out of touch with the fandom for a while...college is still sucking the life out of me! *cheesy pun alert*

This one-shot is sort of a song-fic loosely inspired by the song "Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil. I tried to keep the characters true to their 'characters'. The beginning will be confusing (hint: this is a dream sequence).

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!

_Burning here, in the room  
Feeling that the walls are moving closer  
Silent scene the dark takes me  
Leads me to the ending of another day  
I'm haunted_

She opened her eyes, then blinked a few times confused. She was lying in bed looking at the ceiling, but something felt different.

"Good evening, Integra," a deep, sensual, voice called out to her softly. Integra sat up and felt the heavy covers fall to her waist; however, she wasn't in the pajamas she put on earlier that night. She looked down and gasped; she was wearing a beautiful satin gown that matched her eye color.

"What is this?" she said, touching the dress as if to be sure it was real, "who are you and what are you doing in my room?" her voice commanded. The man standing at the foot of her bed looked strangely familiar, but for some reason she could not place his face.

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me _

"You know who I am, Integra, think about it," the raven-haired man replied, amusement in his voice. Integra stared hard through her glasses. His eyes were glowing like embers, his irises like flowing lava. He just stood there smirking in a handsome black tuxedo. "Come, we are late," he continued holding out his hand to her.

"For what?" she asked suspiciously.

"For dinner silly," he smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her on to her feet.

"Dinner? But this is my bedroom, not the dining hall," Integra said confused, again.

"Are you sure?" the man whispered huskily as he turned her around.

Integra gasped at the sudden change of décor. The room was softly aglow with candles set in sconces around the room. Heavy burgundy velvet drapes hung on the walls between the windows, even though it was night outside; the moonlight cast long shadows across the floor. In the middle of the room was a carved mahogany dining table with two places set, one at each end. The man led her to her chair and pushed her chair in, and then sat himself at the other end. Integral noticed that there was no food anywhere on the table or on their plates, only a bottle of wine.

_Velvet drapes, glowing candles  
Silent whispers of words inside of my head  
The night that comes, it waits for me  
Lift me to the ending of another day  
I'm haunted_

"A toast," he said raising his glass, "to you, Integra, my Master." Integra was dumbfounded by his words, but slowly found her wine glass full and raised it as if not of her own will. Before she could protest or take a sip of the wine, which looked suspiciously thick like blood, the striking stranger was suddenly bowing before her.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Integra?" he asked as he stood to his full height. These proper manners somehow didn't fit this creature's nature; how she knew this she didn't know.

"It would be my pleasure," she answered quietly before she realized what she said. Her will was strong, but she felt stuck in her body. What was happening? All she could do was accept his hand again as he whisked her on to her feet.

Suddenly, he had one hand at her waist and his other held one of hers as she lightly rested her other hand on his shoulder. Integra flinched slightly when she realized how ice cold his touch was.

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me _

"How did…? What is this place?" She looked around and found they were in the same room, only devoid of the table, while they swayed to invisible piano notes. She turned back to him and was caught in his eyes, all thoughts leaving her as they continued the waltz.

"This place is nothing. This is all in your mind, what you humans call a dream, I believe. To me this is a nightmare, but for you Master, I will endure anything."

At first Integra was speechless. Slowly she regained her thoughts and whispered, "I do not know why you keep calling me 'master', but it seems…right." The creature holding her smiled, his fangs glistening in the candlelight. Integra inhaled sharply, pulled free, and seethed, "Vampire! What is the meaning of this…fabrication?"

Alucard smirked and stalked gracefully toward his master. He grabbed her from behind and held her close to him. His breath stirred her hair as he whispered in her ear. "This is _your_ dream Integra, _you_ chose me to be here. This confusion is not real; you can decide how this ends." His hold on her waist tightened a fraction.

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

_Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound_

"You would never hurt me," she inhaled shakily.

"Never." His lips brushed her neck.

"Why this dream?"

"All will be answered in the morning," was the only response she got, as he disappeared into the shadows and the room faded away.

Integra awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. Immediately she looked under the covers and to her relief found her pajamas. She took a deep breath and grabbed her glasses from the night stand, setting them on the bridge of her nose, and looked around her bedroom. She sighed when everything was as it should be. Except that something glinted from the floor by her bed. She looked down and found an empty silver goblet set on the floor. She stared confused until she realized, with a huff, what it meant.

Integra looked up and found extra shadows melting in to the corner. She picked up the goblet and smirked at the congealing shadows, "so, this is your way of saying you're hungry?"

_I was bored and tire of asking directly,_ she heard in her mind.

"You? Wait, I thought you said it was my dream? ALUCARD!" She yelled as she, very un-ladylike, chucked the goblet in the general direction of his shadows.

His only response was his maniacal laughter echoing softly as he faded from the room.

_I will break the spell you put on me _

SouthPaw


End file.
